To estimate the side effects and chances of achieving complete remission of non-hodgkin's lymphoma with high-dose chemotherapy supported by reinfusion of blood progenitor cells modibilized by human granulocyte-colony stimulating factor alone or in combination with an experimental agent human stem cell factor